Blood Sample
by Undone Ink Ribbons
Summary: Bones knew this wasn't a good idea but Jim had insisted. Sitting at the bar, he can't seem to take his eye of a certain young mutant and his tabby cat ears. Mutant AU.
1. Wery Good English

Leonard 'Bones' Mccoy was a patient enough man but this was too much. He watched the young mutant by the dance floor, ears and tail swaying to the music. His slit pupils caught his gaze every now and again and he would smile, showing off small, sharp teeth. He seemed fully aware of Bones staring but made no move to widen or close the distance between them.

He was wearing strange clothing considering this was a club. He had a white shirt on and a light yellow waistcoat, like some waiter at a posh restaurant. He knew that he couldn't have that occupation though, they didn't hire Catfolk to serve because of their tails that could easily knock over any drink that had been carefully laid out.  
Atop the thick curls on his head were two tabby cat ears, pointing straight up and turning to the speakers wherever he went. His tail seemed to dance around him rather than with him, like a ribbon almost.

Bones swallowed and turned from the sight to his alcohol.

"Someone got your eye?" A smooth voice cooed beside him.

Bones clicked his tongue and turned to Jim Kirk, who was perched beside him on the stool. A stupid grin was plastered on his face and his wings fluttered in light amusement.  
"Shut up." Bones said gruffly, taking a sip of whiskey. It hardly quenched him.

"Whoa, I only asked a question." Jim raised his hand defensively and then he purposefully slapped Bones on the back.

"Dammit man!" Bones spluttered, only just containing his drink. "Why d'ya have to do that?"

Jim chuckled.

"I didn't have to. Now, whose got your attention?" He tilted his head with the question

.  
Bones mumbled some incoherent speech and finished his drink. The mutant flashed across his mind and he stifled a sigh. He eyed Jim whose eyebrows raised eagerly.

Dare I tell the smug sonofabitch?

Jim's smirk answered him and he opted for a tactical change of subject.

"You first. I saw you with that pointy eared fella earlier. Gettin' chummy?"

He observed Jim's change in expression and couldn't help but grin at the displeasure painted on his friend.

"We were, until he decides it would be 'illogical' and yeah, those were his words." he grumbled.

Bones hummed and nudged Jim's elbow whose lips pursed in frustration.

"Maybe this is s a good thing, he was about as emotional as a man waitin' in line to buy a new stamp." Not the most consoling thing to say but he said it.

Jim rolled his eyes, wings folding and unfolding behind him. Bones never thought this was a fantastic idea but Jim had insisted. You need to get laid! He had chimed practically throwing his leather jacket at him and ordering him to slap on some cologne. Bones would testify he had made no effort whatsoever during the entire night. Jim however, was hopping around like a live rabbit on a hot stove.

There was a brief pause in which Bones denied another drink from the bartender and adjusted his jacket, very ready to head back to their apartment. Jim too, seemed resigned, drumming his fingers on the bar until his eyes flickered somewhat.

"I'm going to try and find him." he decided excitedly.

Bones ran his hand over the stubble on his chin and sighed raggedly. So close.

"Why in the Hell would you wanna do that for Jim?" he asked rubbing his temple.

"I gotta at least get his number!" he clapped his hands once and was off.

Bones had a right mind to go marching after him and drag his sorry ass back home but the kid was so damn happy he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He picked up a white feather Jim had left behind in his wake and stared at it, as if the glare would make it dissolve. He discarded it to the floor after it didn't and honestly considered leaving without him.

"Can I get a wodka please?"

He wouldn't have turned to the voice had it not been so close and distinctly foreign. He glanced to his left and his eye remained there. His smiley Catfolk friend had taken up the stool beside him and was presently ordering a drink. He met his gaze and kept it. Up close he could see his eye were stark blue.

"Vould you like a drink mister?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Bones stammered despite himself. They weren't approaching one another and all of a sudden he was offering to buy him a drink?

"I'll take a whiskey, thank you." he tried to smile but his present mood probably made it look like a muscle spasm.

The Russian entwined his fingers and leaned forward. "And vhiskey, thanks."

The bartender eyed Bones who had previously refused another drink and chuckled to himself. Bones ran his tongue along his teeth, checking them and turned to the mutant who was already facing him, smile and all. His tabby ears twitched slightly when the music in the background shattered into something that could only be described as crude noise but his expression remained cheerful.

"So, can I get your name?" Bones shouted over the grotesque booming.

"My name is Chekov, Pavel Chekov." he extended his hand which Bones took. He noted sharp nails that were probably filed down judging from the length.

They accepted their drinks and Bones felt his previous malcontent simmer down. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he grinned fully for the first time this night.

"Nice to meet you Mister Chekov."

It took Pavel's raise of the eyebrows to make him realise he was still holding his hand firmly. He let go hastily and clasped them around the cool glass of his beverage. He took a sip.

"Name's Leonard McCoy." he said curtly.

"Leonard." Pavel echoed happily. It sounded strange to hear it in such an accent but it was equally pleasant. "Pleasure to meet you also, Mister McCoy."

"Leonard, please."

"If you call me Pavel, I will call you vhatever you vant me to." He caught his eye as he took the shot of vodka.

By God, was that a flirtation?

"Pavel," Bones swallowed. "Fine- Pavel, in that case call me Bones."

"Okeey then, Bones." Pavel smiled.

This kind of thing really wasn't his strong point but the speed at which Pavel had ordered another shot made him consider if his new friend was any better. He took another sip of his own drink when the image of Jim's smug face filtered across is mind. He shook it off.

"So, your vinged friend, he was wery happy from what I witnessed but you don't look like you want to be here." Pavel leaned in a little closer, ears adjusting. "Get dragged here?"  
The way he rolled his 'r's was strangely charming.

Bones nodded with sigh. "That I did, this ain't my kinda place."

Pavel considered, tail swaying from side to side. Bones watched it and noticed the white tip on the end. He couldn't remember how the Catfolk came about but he was mighty glad they did. They were peaceful and beautiful creatures, unlike most mutants these days.

"So, your kind of place, what is it like?" Pavel asked.

"Hmm, well I would say-"

There was a sudden sensation and a tune in his jacket pocket. His mobile.

He made a colourful curse and fumbled with his pocket. He apologised to Pavel who nodded understandingly. He flipped open the device with more aggression than was necessary.

"Hello?" he growled.

"Bones!" Jim chirped on the other side, making him flinch away. Pavel looked on with a chuckle.

"Whadya want Jim?"

"I found him! I'm not coming back tonight okay?" The background noise was like static and from it he could deduce Jim had made it outside. He could even hear the pointy eared one speaking to him, something 'logical' no doubt.

"Got it, looks like I'll get some peace then eh?" Bones snorted.

"Not if that Russian Kitty has anything to do with it."

His eyes widened and he risked a glance at Pavel who was oblivious, saying something to the bartender. His stunned silence seemed to prompt Jim to say something.

"Whaaat? I didn't set him up to you or anything. I had just observed his longing stare and gave him a little nudge."

"Dammit Jim, I'll kill you."

He resented the laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Have fun Bones! Oh, hey mind the blushing! You know what happens with the whole blood-to-the-surface thing!"

Before Bones could retort, Jim had hung up. He turned back to Pavel, apologising once more.

"My room mate, he uh, he's a moron. Sorry about that."

"That's alright." Pavel gasped after he took another shot.

Bones noticed the younger mutants cheeks starting to redden and he chewed his bottom lip. Pavel ran his hands through his hair and lingered on his ears, stroking them idly. As he craned his neck Bones became painfully aware of how supple he looked. How- divine, he looked.

Mind the blushing!

Bones caught himself and rebalanced. He was about to speak when Pavel's ears suddenly flattened and his tail straightened like a rod. His brows knitted together and he looked like he had undergone a complete shift in persona and into someone who has extremely irate.

"Something wrong?" Bones asked, brows furrowing.

"That man," Pavel gestured toward an stuck-up looking man who had approached the bar a few moments earlier. "I do not like him. He is awfully rude and he- he is not nice." He lowered his head and his tail snaked around his waist as if in an attempt to hide it.

Bones observed the man Pavel had gestured to. He had his black hair slicked back and his nose was small and round, it reminded him of a pug. His coat had fur coated around it and his leather trousers made him look ridiculous. He briefly wondered if he was a mutant. Any mutant who had an advantage could easily dress so stupidly and not risk a beating.

"He doesn't look like he's noticed us. Don't worry about it." Bones reassured, patting Pavel's shoulder.

Pavel nodded but seemed unconvinced. "So you were saying?"

Bones opened his mouth to reply but Pavel had flinched over a rising voice.

"My man! I want some champaign!"

It was Pug-face. Bones crossed his arms over the bar and leant forward to get a better look. The barman was making no effort to hide his dismay but handed the man a glass anyway. He was thanked with all the melodrama of a Shakespearean play when he and Bones locked eyes. His absurdly thin eyebrows were high-strung on his head, making his forehead wrinkle like deep ridges. His jaw was square but his thin cheeks hardly left a striking impression.

Bones avoided the glare he received in hopes of avoiding any kind of confrontation but Pug-face had proceeded to walk towards them. Bones placed a hand on Pavel's lower back and felt his spine straighten.

"He's coming over, I'll send him off with his tail between his legs if I have to." He didn't know if the man had a tail or not but the phrase stuck.

"No it's okay!" Pavel protested, taking hold of his wrist. "I can handle him."

"Excuse me gentlemen." Pug-face piped up, leaning on the bar on his elbow. Upon noticing Pavel was there, his shoulders seemed to expand. "Mind making room for my friends to sit down?"

Bones frowned, already alienated. "We were here first, last time I checked."

The man's eye twitched and Pavel said nothing and let go of his wrist.

*I would advise, you move." He snickered, coat ruffling like some disturbed animal.

"And I take your advise to heart believe me." Bones mocked, placing a fist over his chest. "But we ain't movin'."

Pug-face glared and he looked at Pavel whose tail flickered wildly. He stuck out his hand as of to strike but Pavel countered it swiftly.

He hissed. He hissed low and dangerously, teeth baring, shoulders rising and chest heaving. Pug-face retreatad his hand as Bones came in to step between them. His eyes desperately darted across the room as Bones squared off with him.

"Expecting your friends to show up?" Bones growled, allowing a threatening tinge to creep into his voice.

Pug-face glowered and made a hasty retreat, mumbling something he couldn't make out.

"Nice hissing." Bones remarked after he was out of sight.

Pavel smiled up at him pridefully but it disappeared as quick as it came. "Thank you. He is truly not a nice man."

"What did he do?" Bones asked, clenching his jaw.

"He is a bully. He would make fun of us, call us names, he had plenty of classmates to help him too." Pavel was tapping his finger nails on the bar, making a series of clicks akin to a woman walking in high heels.

"That man's a student?" Bones exclaimed, not hiding his surprise.

Pavel nodded stiffly. "Mm, he would grab my tail and pull and my friend Hikaru, well, he would have things disappear- his clothes would be torn, his supplies missing and then found in a lake."

Bones felt anger seep into his throat like thick syrup. He cleared his throat forcefully. "What happened?" He detested bullies among anything else.

Pavel's lips made a little quirk of a smile. "I scratched him, hard, enough to bleed. I don't like to hurt people, I really don't but he took it too far when he-" He cut the sentence short and reshuffled himself. "I got him back." he said, unfurling his tail.

Bones glanced around, the man was gone for sure but if he came back he couldn't guarantee his temper being so secure.

"Coward." he snorted.

He sat back down and ordered another drink, Pavel declined feeling like he had enough. Bones had hardly drunk anything but he needed to loosen up a bit, fleeting thoughts of Jim taunting him plagued his mind.

The rest of their time in the club was spent pleasantly. Pavel had mentioned how he came to Iowa as a student and that he had just came back from a formal party, hence the attire. He was twenty-two and he learnt English back home in Moscow, he 'was wery good' at English according to his tutors.

Bones was happy to listen to him and every now and again he would spy his tongue lick his lips as he thought. It was, dare he say... cute?

He himself talked about growing up in Kentucky as a farm boy and how he missed his dogs. He expected to be laughed at but was met with an understanding look.  
"Believe or not, I had a dog." Pavel said.

"You had a dog?" Bones repeated. Not once had he heard of Catfolk owning a pet, let alone a dog.

"A chow. His name was Ivan." Pavel chimed. "He used to play with my tail! Wery gently. I miss him w-very much"

"You left behind a dog, I left behind a woman I almost married." He said with a trickle of mirth.

"Da?" Pavel seemed surprised, he eyed Bones as if to question him.

"Mhmm," he continued. "She was a wonderful woman too but we grew apart. Seems we were lost in our youth." His own words felt like they had been dug out a cemetery. Lost in our youth? Leonard Horatio McCoy you are thirty-four years of age.

Pavel snorted in a futile attempt not to laugh at Bones perplexed expression.

"I am still young mind you, thirty-four and still goin'." Bones huffed, feeling a little flustered.  
"Okeey, whatever you say." Pavel chuckled.

As the evening was getting later, more and more people were filtering in. There was no sign of Pug-face, for which Bones was eternally thankful.  
"Do you want to go outside?" Pavel suggested.

"Yeah." He downed his whiskey and paid the bar tender. Pavel did the same and brushed against Bones purposefully as he walked by. His tail teased Bones's cheek and he sauntered towards it.

They left the club and upon exiting Bones took a deep breath of fresh air. The sweaty, damp atmosphere of the club had begun to stick to him and he was grateful to be back outside. The cool air soothingly peeled back the heat.

"Better?" Pavel asked with a grin.

"Much better." he sighed happily.

They walked together, the breeze caressing them. It was nice. Bones looked at Pavel and wondered what Jim would think. The intention- or at least Jim's intention- was for Bones to get laid but he was wondering if he really wanted to just get laid. He really liked the mutant and he certainly felt like he had found someone he could trust.

"So," Pavel scuffed the pavement with his feet. Looking down, he unintentionally showed off his neck and Bones had tear his gaze away. He felt his teeth sharpen instinctively. "You are W-Vampire kind?"

Bones gaped at him and then set his jaw. "How did you know?"

"Call it intuition. A cat's intuition."

"Bullshit." he replied dryly.

Pavel laughed. "Your teeth," he gestured towards his mouth. "They became pointed every now and again. It was not hard for someone like me to notice."

Bones cast his eyes downward. "I was hoping to hide that. Damn, enhanced vision."

"Not when you smile like that. I suppose you do not smile much and my neck is not so terrible, da?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Were you doin' that on purpose?"

"Doing vhat?" He stroked the tips of his ears and ran his hands through his hair again. Bones nearly grinned at the slip of his accent.

"That."

Pavel shrugged, ears twitching. "Vhat?"

Feeling brave, Bones gingerly placed a hand on his head and entwined his fingers through the chestnut curls. He stopped behind his ears and rubbed them carefully. "This. Runnin' your hands through your hair. It's mighty distractin'."

Pavel blushed heavily but kept eye contact. "M-maybe I was." There was a dip in his voice, like some feral noise. Purring?

Pavel was purring. Bones had never owned a cat so he never imagined it to be so relaxing. Pavel certainly didn't seem to mind as he leaned into his touch, he even bit his lip every now and again.

Bones was all of a sudden crippled by the urge to pull back on his hair and engulf him. The feeling came on so fast, bursting into his heart like a flare. He needed the mutant, now. He wanted to expose his neck and bite. Actually-not just bite, he wanted to lick, graze, tease even. He had to take in his scent and imprint his youthful face in the back of his mind. He must taste wonderful. It would only take a few moments, just to force him down and bite.

Lost in his thoughts he managed to pull Pavel closer, one hand behind his neck and the other still in his hair, pulling ever so slightly. Oh God he really did not want to do this. He swallowed noticing Pavel's pulse quicken, blood pumping.

You don't have to do this at all. Let him go.

He listened to himself and slowly released Pavel.

"Sorry," he began. "It's hard to, not to- Look, there's no excuse, I'm-"

"No, it's okay." Pavel cut in. He appeared to have had his eyes closed as his eye lids were fluttering. "It's fine."

Bones took a step away from him feeling utterly shamed of what he nearly did. He began to walk away when he was gripped fiercely by the arm.  
"Nyet." Pavel demanded. "When was the last time you have had blood Leonard?"

Bones thought about it and honestly couldn't remember. "A while." he replied.

Pavel gave him a critical stare. "You need it now zen. I have researched into many different kinds of us mutants, it is part of my studies. You will become weak if you don't. Haven't you taken ze medication you are prescribed from birth?"

Bones felt a scowl creep onto his features. "The medication," he snarled. "It's outdated by at least three generations. Our kind have grown tolerant of it but not a damn thing is done about it. The only thing keeping us alive are the folks who are willing to give blood to us."

Pavel studied him as he went on to explain all of the medical dangers of taking 'medical' blood samples off the street dealers but also how those willing to give blood were putting a heavy price on their O-types and their A-types.

"You will have some of mine then." Pavel declared after he had finished.

Bones stared at him and then took two strides closer. He was half a head taller than Pavel. His eyes hardened and they looked at each other, neither blinking. Pavel placed a hand on his chest and traced circles on his shirt.

"You will have some, I do not want my new friend fainting on me." Bones really tried to ignore the purring.

He felt like protesting would be futile and he was oh so thirsty. He had to try though.

"You know, I could suck you dry Mister Chekov?" Bones leaned forward threateningly. "I could drag my teeth down your neck and split it open like a water balloon. I would lap up the blood like a thirsty man dyin' of dehydration in the desert."

To his surprise and displeasure, Pavel crossed his arms stubbornly. "Then you are desperate. Come, come Leonard."

Bones clicked his tongue. "It's Bones, not Leonard," he mumbled as he was being dragged away.

"You didn't call me Pavel"


	2. So Close

Pavel was dragging him by the sleeve but Bones made no effort to quicken his pace. His reluctance was a little childish and it made Pavel want to grin but he kept his ears flat as he walked them to... Where were they going?

"Uh," Pavel stopped in his tracks, glancing around the dark street. He realised he had no idea where to go having acted on impulse.

"Where do we go?" he asked.

Bones' sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Jim's not coming home tonight. We could go to my apartment." he mumbled and looked at Pavel expectantly.

Jim, his Winged friend.

"Hikaru!" Pavel gasped suddenly, startling Bones. "Hikaru! He might be wondering where I am!"

He let go of Bones and raked his nails through his hair. He left Hikaru back there with a few friends but he knew how concerned he could be sometimes. If he knew he went off without telling him, with a Vampire no less, he would be so worried.

"Friend of yours? Back at the bar?"

Pavel nodded.

He watched the relief that Bones apparently failed to hide cross over his handsome features, his mouth drew into a tight line and he scratched at the stubble on his jaw.

"Do you want go back for him?" he asked hesitantly and then crossed his arms. "Lets go back for him. We don't have to do this now."

Pavel puffed out his cheeks and huffed. He was really looking forward to this, the Vampire had his curiosity at the first glance of his dark eyes and ruggedly handsome features. His gruff voice was absurdly sexy but it was his southern drawl and silly metaphors that were just wonderful to him.

"I will call him instead." he replied.

He hastily dug into his trouser pocket and took out his phone, flipping it open before Bones even had a chance to protest. He spun around so he couldn't see the look on Bones' face as he sped dial and pressed the phone up by his ear. Phones were difficult and embarrassing to use in public seeing as how he had to bring the phone up and down his face to hear and speak.

There was an agonising wait as the phone rang, he heard Bones' feet shift gravel as he took a step closer to him. There was a sudden warmth on his neck that made his gut melt. Bones had his nose pressed up against him and he inhaled and exhaled heavily, tickling Pavel's skin. His own breathe shook for a second and his ears pricked up perfectly still. He wouldn't bite, not yet but this was torturous.

"Pavel?" the phone chirped.

Bones retracted quietly, the ghost of his touch lingering.

"Pavel."

He gasped. "Hikaru! Yes, hello, Hikaru?"

There was hesitation on the other end, he could hear music muffled in the background. "I didn't see you leave. Where are you?"

"I have gone out for some fresh air." Pavel responded, affirming his voice.

"Okay, sure. Did you go with anyone?"

"A guy." he said with a little too much haste. He glanced back around to see Bones studying him, his expression set like stone. "A nice guy, wery handsome." Bones shook his head, cracking a grin.

"Pavel." Hikaru regained his attention but then there was a considerate pause. "Ah, I can tell you haven't had too much to drink, you would be on the floor asleep if you were."

Pavel blushed but laughed despite himself. "It is better zan fancying myself as a 'svashbuckling svordsman,' eh? Hikaru?"

Hikaru laughed too, a deep, rich laughter. "I am a fencer, Pavel."

"And the greatest pirate." Pavel chided sarcastically, hearing his friend scoff.

"Why did you call?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, just to say I won't be coming back so you won't worry where I am."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll go back with Uhura and I think Spock left already but he didn't seem to like it here anyway."

Pavel hummed. "Hm, I must be going now, I will see you later da?"

"Hold on Pavel," He nearly flinched at the drop of his tone and he scuffed his shoe along the gravel like a repentant child. Hikaru sighed after a second, making his ears perk up in light relief. "Have fun and you call me if there's any trouble okay?"

"Okeey, I got it Hikaru, see you later."

His friend said his goodbye and he flipped the phone closed, pocketing it before turning back to Bones. He didn't bother to question him about what he did but decided against it, wondering if he would bring it up instead.

He didn't.

"'Swashbuckling swordsman?'" he raised an eyebrow.

"Long story." Pavel grinned, recalling a few too many drinks and a topless Hikaru bellowing orders to his 'crewmen,' left, right and centre.

"I figured." Bones scratched the back of his head.

"So," Pavel took a step closer to him. "We are going...?"

Bones averted his eyes thoughtfully for a few moments and then nodded. "Back to my apartment." he decided bashfully.

"Right."

Pavel assumed walking by his side, his tail daring to wave around his companion like a separate being. Bones eyed it speculatively and allowed it to snake around his forearm. His tail was about half his height and they tended to grow in fur thickness with age. His tail was relatively fine haired, still a kitten by Catfolk standards but an adult human for sure.

"Your friend Jim then," Pavel mused. "He is pretty rare, having wings and all. You do not see many Winged around these days."

Bones grumbled something even his cat ears couldn't interpret. His tail flexed around Bones' arm instead, trying to coax a coherent word out of him.

"Jim's a good man." he sighed. "His wings can be a pain though, damn kid sheds like a dog in the height of summer."

Pavel chuckled. He had to thank Jim for pushing him in Bones' direction because for all his smiling and staring, he was just too nervous to approach the gruff looking stranger staring right back at him. Finding out he was Vampire hardly deterred him, he'd met more dangerous folks in the guise of something much more biologically simpler.

He chewed his bottom lip, ears instinctively flattening.

"You a'right?" Bones asked, turning his shoulders to face him as he walked.

"Yes, yes. I am fine. I was just thinking." he replied, catching his in the eye.

"Second thoughts? That's fine, this was kind of you anyway and I understand if-"

"No second thoughts." Pavel reassured, his tone picking up. He hoped treating this is in a light hearted manner would relax Bones. It seemed to work, as his frown loosened.

"Penny for your first thoughts then?" he asked.

Pavel shrugged. "Nothing really, just... well I am glad I came here tonight. Normally I am studying a lot, equations and and quantum physics and the rest but tonight, well Hikaru thought it would be fun to join the after party with the rest of our friends."

Bones nodded, seeming to go over the answer in his head. "I'm pretty glad I let myself be taken in by one of Jim's dumb ideas for once." he laughed. "I say 'for once,' I always end up bailing him out of somethin' but I quite like you Pavel, so it ain't so bad."

Pavel grinned happily, not quite blushing.

"We're here." Bones lead him to an apartment complex standing high above the squatting buildings beside it. It looked quite new, must be expensive. He pulled a touch screen console from the wall, punching in Floor 12, Room 3 and placing his index finger on the highlighted area.

The console droned, hues of blue coming to life under his fingertips as it requested for voice recognition. Pavel watched Bones face contort into a frown.

"Leonard McCoy." he said clearly, though he didn't hold back his agitated tone.

"Mister McCoy recognised, welcome back." the automated voice chimed pleasantly enough.

"Dammit, you ask for my voice every time you useless hunk o' junk. My fingerprint ain't enough for ya?"

The console made a noise that sounded scarily like a chuckle. "My name is S.A.S. Mister McCoy. Security and Services Console, Mister McCoy. Random voice checks are required, Mister McCoy."

"Yeah, right. Random." Bones retorted as if he expected further banter.

Pavel coughed quite suddenly to which the console made an almost startled series of blips, scanning the mutant in flashing grids, tail and all. He nearly jumped in surprise but he was familiar with the scanning. Part of security these days involved every apartment or any sort of community building requiring security scanners. This allowed owners to check criminal convictions with fingerprint systems.

"Guest? Mister McCoy? This Catfolk is not recognised." The voice hadn't lost any of its cheery tone.

"I am a guest." Pavel smiled like the machine could see him.

"Hm, welcome guest. You may both enter." Guests didn't require their fingerprints, not that it would be bad if they did. Pavel had no criminal convictions and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Thank you." Bones grunted as S.A.S. simulated the noise of a door unlocking.

The door slid open and they entered. The entrance was filtered with air as fresh as outside though considerably warmer, it was almost as stifling as the club, though fewer bodies emanating sweat around them made it much more tolerable. The building seemed awfully clean, almost hospital like, he pricked his ears up and heard the faint hum of a cleaning bot working away, maybe one floor above.

"I'm gonna warn ya," Bones declared, jabbing the button to hail the elevator. "Like I said, Jim sheds his feathers often, there's gonna be a few lyin' around."

Pavel shrugged with a grin. "I'm sure I can handle a few feathers."

The elevator descended smoothly after a few moment and the pristine white doors opened before them. The elevator was pod-shaped and rather spacious. Bones placed a paw-like hand on the small of his back and smiled lazily at him.

"After you."

"Z-thank you." Pavel stuttered, feeling his hand press into him ever so slightly.

His shoes tapped into the elevator, Bones following, pressing for Room 12 as he did so. There was a hum in response and the room ascended into life. Pavel suddenly felt the room tighten around him as Bones stood close to his side. He shuffled ever so subtly closer to him, brushing their shoulders together. Pavel watched his expression suddenly changed, grimacing as the ridges of brown iris' brightened.

"You're thirsty." he observed calmly.

"I am." Bones said coyly, looking at him.

Pavel opened his mouth to speak but the lighting flickered for a few seconds, making him look up in confusion at the light and there was a sudden jerk, making Pavel loose his balance. Bones grabbed his fore arm and tried to balance him. The movement caused his own footing to fail and he tripped forward, head colliding into his chest and pushing him against the wall. He gave a small cry as the rails pressed into his spine and nearly crushed his tail.

"Sorry." Bones grunted, snaking an arm between him and the railings.

"Zat's okay." Pavel pressed his hands against his shoulders to adjust himself.

Their ascension had halted but that was the least of his worries as Bones looked up at him, mouth slightly ajar and teeth sharpened. His eyes flickered but Pavel remained were he was and he tightened his grip. He could hear Bones bated breaths, from the shock or from their proximity, he didn't know. His face contorted like he was torn between mild confusion and a little anger.

"We stopped." Bones almost whispered giving way to the former.

"We have." Pavel confirmed, feeling the room groan and whirr in protest.

Bones shifted his weight but didn't widen the gap between them. His hair had become irritated, locks hanging loosely on his forehead. Pavel brought his hand up and twirled one around in his fingers.

"Must haff been a technical error, you should thank your security friend."

Bones smiled as his eyes darted to his neck for just a second and Pavel felt his heart beat once like a hammer. Bones looked at him steadily, smile fading and he met his gaze. He glanced again at the exposed skin, then back at Pavel who nodded slowly.

He brought his mouth to his neck and Pavel squirmed when his lips grazed him. Bones breathed against him and pulled his waist closer to him. With their bodies plastered together, the already warm room became a radiator. He brought one hand up to his hair and tugged, pulling his head back for more access. It was driving Pavel insane, causing his tail to sway rapidly and his ears to flatten. His own hand that was previously playing with his locks had burrowed into his dark hair and the other grasping the rail for support.

Bones opened his mouth and Pavel tensed, feeling his fangs scratch at him and then retract.

"Teasing?" he sighed heavily.

Bones chuckled, the sound surprisingly soft.

He licked, trailing his tongue up and behind his ear. Pavel moaned involuntarily and blushed when he felt heat rush through his body and blaze his cheeks. Bones chuckled once more, smiling into him. He pressed his lips against the quickening pulse behind his ear.

"I am teasing." he growled quietly and tilted his head.

He breathed in, Pavel closed his eyes and-

"I AM SORRY MISTER MCCOY AND GUEST."

Pavel gasped and Bones swore as a robotic voice boomed in the elevator. The sudden noise made him jolt upwards and hug Bones's head to his chest. Bones had brought his arms around him in a bear hug in his surprise. After a few moments to recover, they broke apart utterly flustered and Bones understandably frustrated.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted, not sure in which direction to be doing so.

"The elevator stopped." S.A.S. said apologetically.

"No kidding." Pavel muttered to himself, straightening out his waistcoat.

"I am aware of that but why did it take you so damn long to show up?" Bones threw his arms up in the air.

"So sorry, I was checking for any malfunctions, I should have informed you I was doing so, Mister McCoy and guest."

Pavel frowned in bewilderment. Security bots shouldn't make mistakes let alone sound shockingly human.

"Defective piece of crap. I'm gonna need SOS in a minute." Bones grumbled lowly.

"I am working on fixing the problem Mister McCoy and guest, if you would please be patient."

Neither had anything to say, but Pavel's mind was racing.

He sighed. His cheeks were still burning and he touched the spot were he was almost bitten. He traced it idly as if the sensation he felt earlier would come back to him.

So close.

Bones rubbed his temples in aggravation as the robot did it's work. Loudly. The sounds of metal clinking and clanging together were enough to drive a near deaf man mad.

Then it stopped.

"Um."

Pavel looked up from the floor, one ear up. "'Um?'"

"It appears what ever damage has been done will take some time to repair."

"How much time?" Bones asked slowly like the question had a considerable weight to it, which it did.

"A few hours."

"A few hours?"

"Indeed Mister McCoy."

Bones looked at Pavel then at the doors and back to Pavel who tapped his nails along the railings, already going over how they could pass the time knowing S.A.S. was watching over them. It was just a robot but the idea that he could have seen what happened disturbed him.

"Dammit." Bones ran his hand over his mouth and Pavel felt sympathy strike him.

"Hurry up with those repairs," he called out to S.A.S. "We have things to do."

"Certainly guest."


	3. Circuits

Bones had to tell himself to stop pacing. He had already resigned himself to the situation but that didn't mean he would be happy about it. He ground his jaw as he went to mope around the corner of the elevator, placing both hands either side of him on the railings, hoping they would pull him back from if he went wondering around in circles.

He eyed Pavel who was sitting down with his knees brought under his chin. His tail was wound neatly around his body and his fingers curled around his sleeves. He reminded Bones of- funnily enough- a cat, all coiled up in peace. Pavel looked up and smiled somewhat sarcastically at him.

Bones cleared his throat and was careful to go against his habit of pressing his tongue on the ridges of his teeth. He had accidentally cut his tongue more than once when they had sharpened. He sighed quietly, thinking of how they could be in Pavel's neck right now and in the same moment shook his head, hoping to shake out _those_ thoughts for now.

"It is the children you know, Mister McCoy." S.A.S. stated frankly.

They had been in there for at least three quarters of an hour and it was thankfully spent in silence. The drones voice was unwelcome but a distraction none the less.

"What about 'em?" he inquired.

S.A.S. hummed in a high pitch. "They mess with the circuits. Poking, prodding, it is awful Mister McCoy. I really wish they would stop."

"Kids will be kids."

"Yes. I suppose, though I have never had a childhood, I cannot comprehend why they do it."

Bones felt a wave of pity wash over him. Drones weren't meant to feel confused or have that crack in voice that conveyed sadness. Did it hurt to have circuits broken?

Bones shook his head, almost disappointed with himself for feeling sorry for a damn _machine._

"Yeah well, if I catch any of 'em messin' with you I'll be sure to scare 'em off."

_God, if Jim heard that._

"Thank you Mister McCoy." S.A.S. chimed.

"Don't mention it. At all."

He caught Pavel smiling at him, one ear up, one ear down. He was tempted to go and slouch beside him but there was a part of him, that stupid innate part of him that wanted to wait, savour every look and later on, revel in every touch.

"Why don't you sit down Leonard?" Pavel asked.

"I'm good right here."

Feeling sweat beginning to moisten his forehead in the slowly heating room, he wasn't good there at all.

Well this was new.

Jim was up against Spock, sloppily landing kisses on his stomach. Spock's shirt was barely off and he was getting increasingly impatient. He pushed it up, nearly strangling Spock who precisely removed the offending clothing and tossed it aside.

In their drunken fumbling, they had managed to get back to... well Jim wasn't paying attention but it was familiar comfortable wherever they were. Perhaps Spock led him back to his? He acknowledged the bed, that's for sure. Other than that, he was too absorbed in the intense gazing and green-blooded cheeks to be bothered about where they had decided to do what they were doing.

His wings began to feel heavy on his bare shoulder blades, pressing him down. Down and into the arms of this pointy eared mutant. He kissed clumsily but Spock was no better latching onto Jim's arms when he began to grumble something into his lips. Jim pulled back and watched Spock roll his head back on the headboard.

"You are drunk." Spock pointed out.

"Gooooood deduction Mister Holmes." Jim replied with a chuckle. "You are too."

He went to kiss the Vulcan but Spock straightened himself up, running a hand through his bangs. Jim frowned at the abruptness of it and then pouted rather exaggeratedly.

"S'wrong Spocko?" he guffawed.

Spock ignored the quip and made for a pensive expression, his high eyebrows knitting together and greenish lips disappearing into a thin line. Jim's cheeks blazed no thanks to the alcohol in the system and Spock certainly didn't help cool down the heat in his system.

"I am drunk." Spock said deadpan manner.

"Only just, _realizing?_" Jim chided, rolling onto his back to face him from upside-down. He looked funny upside-down.

"No. I was well aware of my physical state when I agreed to come with you here, it's just now however, that I-"

"Wait, I lead you here?"

Spock narrowed his eyes. "This is your apartment."

Jim considered, reacalling how they stopped for a few more drinks at another bar and stifled a giggle. Bones was going to be mad at him but he figured he'd get no more than the barrage of insults and lectures he normally put up with.

"You are too intoxicated, so much so that you have forgotten how we arrived. Do you remember accidentally knocking the console just outside?"

"I do." Jim answered just before he actually did.

Spock made a face. "You nearly blew the circuit, you could have incapacitated any of the appliances around this complex."

"I remember." Jim whined, sitting up and wings ruffling. "They should make those things safer anyways."

"We must stop this. I will not leave because it appears in your drunken state you-"

"Maybe in _your_ drunken state, you just like me a lot."

Spock restarted, opening and closing his mouth before retrieving his clothing.

"Fine, maybe 'this ain't such a good idea.'" He wasn't sure what possessed him to do an impersonation of Bones but he did it with a pathetic attempt at the accent.

As he spoke, his shirt was placed somewhat delicately in front of him. He tangled into the shirt and watched Spock do the same. He took a final look at the chest he could have been kissing and sighed heavily.

"You don't act much different when you're drunk you know?" Jim mused, reaching out and stroking Spock's ears.

"My thought process is hampered, I am more... human." Spock took hold of his hand and set it down in front Jim. "My actions are not ones I would be participating in, were I sober."

Jim crossed his legs, feeling like some teenager at a sleepover.

_So who do you fancy Mister Spock? Oh did you know that she said this? No way!_

He bit his lip to stop from laughing at his own inner monologue.

"Well, I'm not human either." He flexed his wings with amusement. "I'd give you a better demonstration but Bones would yell at me."

"Bones?"

"Oh, you didn't see him. He lives with me, his real name is Leonard."

Spock seemed to think for a moment.

"Is he human?"

Jim prayed that the expression he just pulled didn't give anything away. "No. He's not a mutant like us."

"Hm." Spock hummed simply and Jim hoped he believed him.

"Will he be returning?"

Jim smiled, hoping that that Catfolk he pushed Bones's way had some input on the answer to that question. The Russian looked nervous but determined.

"Well, if he does, we can surprise him!"

He laughed like the idea was the greatest one in the world.


End file.
